


How 'Bout Remembering Your Divinity

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Mixtape Memories [10]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Other, Recreational Drug Use, alanis morisette, sad life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl





	How 'Bout Remembering Your Divinity

Maria didn’t really remember her dad. She had his Air Force photo. He had been handsome and had a nice voice. She remembers listening to his to the vibrations of it as he told her stories before bed. He had died before she started first grade.

Then it was always just Maria and her mom. 

Mimi had bought the Wild Pony with the last of her savings and had converted the upstairs to an apartment. It was a strange place to grow up. Falling asleep to bad country and western songs crooned off key and the sound of the last call bell. But Mimi never put anything ahead of Maria. And Maria alway knew she was loved. 

Which was why one week before graduation and four days after Rosa died and Liz drove off into the sunset Maria’s whole life plan changed. 

“Mom - why are all the lights in the bar off?” Mimi didn’t answer, “Mom?” Maria called louder as she tried to find her other shoe in the dark. 

“What dear?”

“I said - why are all the lights off?”

“Oh, that’s just the aliens dear. They don’t like it bright.” Mimi giggled, “Don’t you want them to know they are welcome here?”

Mama DeLuca had always been on the eccentric side of the lunacy scale but aliens had never been mentioned. Thanking goddesses, reading palms - even Tarot. But never aliens. 

“Mom, are you okay?” 

“Of course, baby.” She drifted off into the bar to start setting up without a backward glance. 

  
  


“Mama DeLuca has always been a little… weird,” Alex puffed deeply off the joint and passed it over “Don’t let it worry you.” Maria had stewed over Mimi for days before telling anyone. And then texted Alex to meet her at the water tower for one last smoke before he has to get clean for boot camp. 

“No Alex -” she took her own hit - “She wasn’t spouting off zodiacs - she legitimately thinks that aliens live in Roswell and that they come to the Wild Pony to drink.” 

Alex laughed, “Maria, look around us” he gestured vaguely to the town below them, “plenty of people in Roswell think there are aliens.” 

He had a point. But Maria had been watching Mimi closely. She was forgetting more, leaving her jewelry around, messing up orders - none of which was like Mimi. “I think I might have to take a year off.” 

Alex nearly choked on his latest puff, “Stay? Here? In Roswell?” 

“I just think my mom needs me. It's not like we have an extended family.”

“But what about school? Santa Fe? You got that scholarship -”

“I know, I know…” Maria sighed, “I just - I think it will have to wait.” 

  
  


It was August before Maria could bear to tell her mom that she decided to forego school. At least for a year. Even then Maria knew it would be longer. Something was definitely wrong with her mom. 

“Hey mom -” Mimi turned and tried to focus on Maria’s face, “Mama - why not after closing tonight we sing. Just like we used to. I could use some Alanis today.”

Mimi threw her head back and laughed, “Baby, I would love that.” 

And they did. They sang and danced in the empty bar until well after dawn, collapsing on the sticky beer-stained floor. “Mama - I think I am going to take a year off before going to school.”

“Baby - you don’t need to worry about this place. I will be just fine.”

“No - mama- I just-” Maria sat up and faced Mimi, “I think that I should stick around and help you and save some money. Just in case you need me.”

Mimi cupped Maria’s face, “I would love to have you here with me another year.”

  
  
  



End file.
